I Will Make You Want Me
by PyraWiccan
Summary: Who was he? Did he even know? How can you not know yourself? No matter, all that mattered was breaking him. I will punish him. I will make him want it, want me. Kaka/HoundxIru Read A/N please.


Hello all! I am relatively new to the Naruto fanfiction universe so please be kind. You will have to also excuse any random plot bunnies (or lack there of) that somehow make it out of my rotten porridge mushed brain cells and onto paper. Please read the WHOLE authors note below before continuing on.

Standard disclaimers apply. This is unbetaed-as I know no one who would do it for me, so bare with me with the grammatical errors please. **This is a NC-17/R/if you are not of a mature mind do not read material.**

**WARNING: **This is a **yaoi** fiction. This means that there will be bums being plundered, ball sacks a swingin' and a heck of a lot of phallic symbols. If this is not your cup of sake please refrain from reading and get your head checked because there is clearly something wrong with it. In translation if that is not clear as day to you, absolutely NO flames please. **Also**, the material in this fiction may contain but is not limited to all of the following: conflicting religious viewpoints, non-consensual intimacy, graphic violence, mature adult themes, homosexual/heterosexual implications, etc.

* * *

There were two bodies in the living room. Correction. _His_ living room.

For how long had he been fantasizing about this moment? Too long. Far, _far_, too long. Obsession? Not quite. A dirty little secret perhaps, one that he carefully kept locked away in his filthy mind. Until today that is.

A challenge had been issued. He rose to the call, lashing out, his words carefully chosen to inflict the highest amount of public embarrassment possible. In response he saw fury, contempt, and defiance. He remained outwardly impervious to these emotions as was the shinobi way, but at that moment something inside him cracked. His blood turned hot in his veins and a demon that he had long thought sealed away reared his ugly head, roaring its contempt to this insubordinate act.

He did not plan this. He acted purely on instinct and impulsiveness. Waiting until the sun had set he quietly made his entrance. The traps that were set were trivial and easily disarmed. Honestly, he had expected something much more elaborate than mere chakra wire and pressure sensitive tricks.

In the darkness chair legs could be heard scraping across the floor and a slight creak as a tall figure straddled the furniture in a confident fluid motion. A pale streak of moonlight filtering through a gap in the curtains offered only a small bit of clarity to the room.

"Say it." A baritone voice devoid of all emotion cut through the shadows of the room. There was a shifting of motion coming from the couch and then silence.

"_Say. It_." The voice echoed across the room louder this time, cold and demanding.

"H-Hound..." The name hung in the air, barely said above a whisper.

"Again." This time the command was just short of a growl, husky, almost needy.

"Hound." The tone was more confident this time, coming out stronger and louder but still held an edge of poorly concealed frailty.

The one known as "Hound" felt the groan travel up his chest to his throat but caught himself before it broke free. It would be no good if he lost control and ruined such a bittersweet moment. Pale hands grasped his hitai-ate and revealed ruby-red, the dark marks marring the iris twirled in anticipation of the oncoming visual information. He wanted to savor this, for years to come.

He could see the other man as clear as if sunlight were illuminating the room. His back propped up against the corner of the couch one leg hanging off the side the other stretched out completely straight. Mismatched eyes roamed greedily up the length of the figure sprawled on the furniture. The toned torso heaved with labored breathing, dusky nipples taunt like pebbles stood out from the other lighter skin surrounding them. Eyes wandered up further and widened briefly at the delicious sight before him. His hips involuntarily bucked against the back of the wooden chair he was straddling. Those eyes. Those chocolate eyes glittered with ice and fire, spitting daggers at him despite the less than confident verbal response.

Iruka. The prey, the object of his infatuation. His gaze was smoldering and it burned itself into Hound's memory. There it was, the ex-ANBU noted with rising lust. The defiance in the chocolate eyes was maddening. Iruka was kind, patient, planned, organized...rebellious. He was everything that the copy-nin was not. This made the older nins cock impossibly hard thinking about taking him. Making the sensei his, teaching him the ways to please a lover. The silver haired nin was possessive by nature. Once chosen you were his. He _owned_ you.

"Tell me, sensei. What do you want?" The words were innocent enough factually, but underneath the underneath they were dangerous and impossibly glacial.

Irukas lips quivered slightly debating between the words that he knew his captor would want to hear and those he knew he wanted to say. Tanned hands clenched and unclenched while Irukas mind worked over the situation carefully. The chunin was not ignorant to his own power, contrary to popular belief years of teaching the fundamentals gave him an edge, a finesse if you will, in combat that most shinobies were unaware of. It granted him the element of surprise should he ever choose to engage in an enemy who had gathered intelligence on him. However, given who his opponent happened to be at the moment should he choose to fight he would most certainly lose miserably and anger an arguably unstable jounin passed all reason. It would be over before it started, he was out classed in both mind and body. Try as he might this man that he thought he knew held all the cards at the current moment. And Iruka could feel the sexual tension radiating from the older shinobi, realizing that Hound was purposely broadcasting this sent a thrill of fear to the pit of his stomach.

It wasn't uncommon for nins to be bisexual. It was just the nature of the beast so to speak. High stress environments coupled with unending, long, and often tedious missions bred sexual tension leading to relationships that were anything but normal in nature. Iruka himself had dabbled in it. Never like this though. Never with someone so dangerous and cunning. Why him? What were his intentions? Well that was a ridiculous question. He could feel his intentions from across the room. He could _see_ the intentions in the way the copy-nin held himself. Iruka resolved to get a better feel for the situation. Maybe, however small of a chance he had, he could defuse the situation if he gathered a bit more information.

"I _detest_ repeating myself, sensei." Iruka's eyes snapped back to the clothed face of his captor a slight flush traveling up his neck after realizing his gaze had unintentionally been centered at the crotch of the older nin in his ponderings. Iruka steeled himself for the words he knew were necessary but needed.

"I...I want what you want..." The words were hard coming in his throat seemingly to come out at more of a croak. Iruka watched his captors crossed arms which were resting on the spine of the chair tense and then relax.

"Careful sensei...Those are very dangerous words." Irukas skin erupted with goosebumps at those silky words and he suddenly felt very exposed without his undershirt and flak vest on. Iruka ceased his musings when the air shifted beside him and all at once his heart leaped into his throat.

Iruka gasped when he felt a strong hand roughly grasp his hair and yank his eyes up. Pupils dilated when he realized what he was staring at. Pure predatory lust. Those were his eyes, the scar running through the red one only served to add to the dangerous look of the face. They were half-shut in a hard glare. Iruka's blood ran cold and his breath caught in his throat. The older nin towered over his form and Iruka swore that he could see his mouth through the thin layer of fabric set in a hard line as if he was barely controlling his emotions.

"Do not test me Ir-" The copy nin started but was interrupted by Irukas hand grasping the wrist that held his hair. It was purely on instinct that Iruka had done so and he cursed himself at the foolish gesture but did not remove said hand. The taller shinobi growled a warning and the hand only tightened in teachers hair until he heard a harsh intake of air from the brunette. Iruka tugged at the wrist sharply not so much intending for the hand in his hair to release, but testing the response from the man attached to the hand. Iruka realized all too late that testing this particular man was something that no shinobi got to do twice.

In an instant the ex-ANBU was on him with a speed that was almost inhuman. A firmly placed pale gloved hand centered to his chest pushed him harshly into the couch as taunt legs surrounded his upper torso. The other hand still forcefully grasping his hair tugged sharply and as Iruka started to protest in pain a pair of lips firmly attached themselves to his in a bruising kiss. There was no tenderness present in the action and in his moment of objection Iruka left his mouth open to attack. A firm tongue swept into his mouth, tasting, probing, and stealing the very breath from Irukas lungs. Iruka forgot himself for a moment in shock until he felt the other mans need surge to life and dig into his lower stomach. Irukas eyes flew open as he attempted to bite the offending flesh that was plundering his mouth. The teacher's head snapped back at that moment due to the painful hand in his hair and he saw himself reflected in mismatched orbs.

"I believe you lied to me, sensei. Or perhaps you do not truly know what I desire. In either case allow me explain...I want _you_. _Everything_ that is you. Do you understand little dolphin?" Kakashi shifted forward so that his forehead rested against Irukas, they were so close there was no escaping his words or any chance for Iruka to look away from that intensely smoldering gaze. Kakashi's cock throbbed between the pressure of both bodies acting as a silent reminder of its masters growing arousal.

"_No_." Iruka was quickly panicking on the inside.

Where in the hell had Kakashi's head gone? This was not the behavior of Hatake Kakashi. He was one of the most skilled ninja of the leaf village, not to mention hands down loyal to his last dying breath. No. Not Kakashi. This was NOT Kakashi. Team 7's Kakashi, the sensei that Naruto now looked up to now possibly more than himself, the man who had put himself before his teammates. An impostor? A missing nin in disguise? Or had he finally cracked? The teacher's mind reeled at all the potential possibilities and his mind traveled back to their earlier conversation. Hound. That was what he demanded he be called. Iruka was extremely puzzled and he supposed it showed on his face because Hound almost looked amused at his former cryptic one word answer, a wry humorless grin shaping his bare mouth. His _bare _mouth.

_Pause._

Iruka, even in the seemingly dire situation could not help himself, loosing control of his eyes they wandered to the south going slightly cross-eyed in the process. He was mildly surprised as his eyes fell upon a perfect pale face with a strong determined jaw line. No hideous scars, no disfigurement, just a strong jaw and a set of thin lips both in conjunction making Hound look...devilishly handsome. Iruka mentally chastised himself, he may be a deity for all Iruka cared but the _fuck_ if Hound _or _Kakashi thought that he was going to just accept him breaking into his home and let him think that the reason he was being so complacent was because he was_ weak _and _scared_. The other nin seemed to register Irukas change in mood and tightened his hold on his hair until he was sure some of the strands were tearing out of his head.

"I _am_ going to fuck you. And when I do I _will _thrust my cock deep inside you. I _will_ have you hard and fast, rough and slow and on _every_ surface in this apartment of yours. I _will _make you scream for both pleasure and pain. I _will_ make you beg me to stop and beg me for more. I _will_ make you bleed for me. _This is what I am, and I will break you, my Iruka_." The copy-nin snarled the last sentence with a perverse pleasure upon seeing the effect that his words were having on the chunin. He then leaned in closer so that his lips ghosted across Irukas, his eyes staring deep into the brown eyes.

"I _will_ make you _want _it."

* * *

This is part one of two. Hope you enjoyed and please review with your thoughts!


End file.
